Doa
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Di balik seorang pahlawan, ada seseorang yang senantiasa memberi dukungan. Tanpa kekuatan super. Hanya percaya serta memberikan doa. [One-shot. AR. Based on canon. Timeline: Setelah pertarungan melawan Vargoba di BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 24. Untuk #AppreciationDay].


**Doa**

.

.

 _"Kembalikan BoBoiBoy."_

Sedih. Penuh tekanan. Tak berdaya. Perasaan itu bercampur-aduk di dalam diri Komandan Koko Ci. Juga kemarahan. Bukan ditujukan kepada siapa-siapa, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Terlebih lagi, ketika ia melihat sorot mata dan ekspresi kakek tua yang terpampang di komputer utama ruang komando itu. Wajah yang tetap teduh, tetapi penuh duka.

"Tok Aba ...," sang pimpinan TAPOPS mencoba bicara. Namun, suaranya segera menghilang.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada seorang kakek, yang cucunya tengah bergulat dengan maut?

 _"Pulangkan dia,"_ Tok Aba berkata lagi. Tak ada amarah di dalam suaranya yang bergetar samar. _"Takkan kuizinkan anak itu berhubungan dengan kalian lagi."_

Koko Ci tersentak. Tentu saja, reaksi seperti ini memang sudah diharapkannya. Bukankah itu sangat wajar?

"T-Tapi ..."

Lagi-lagi sang Komandan tercekat. Tok Aba masih menatapnya. Masih tanpa kemarahan, hanya ada kepedihan.

 _"Sudah, cukup."_ Orang tua yang sudah lama melewati usia setengah abad itu mendesah lelah. _"Kirim BoBoiBoy kembali ke Bumi. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Aku yakin, keluarga mereka juga sependapat denganku."_

Koko Ci terdiam sejenak. "Jika memang demikian yang kalian kehendaki, maka ... aku tidak punya hak untuk keberatan."

Benar. Memang seperti inilah seharusnya.

 _"Terima kasih."_

Suara Tok Aba melalui alat komunikasi, serasa menjauh dari pendengaran Koko Ci. Dia tertunduk, ingin meminta maaf ... Ah, tidak. Meminta maaf saja tidak akan cukup.

 _"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada cucuku ..."_

Kata-kata Tok Aba selanjutnya membuat Koko Ci kembali menatap layar komputer besar itu.

 _"... maka aku ... tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

.

 _._

* * *

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Doa" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk #AppreciationDay. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AR. Based on canon. Timeline: Setelah pertarungan melawan Vargoba, BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 24 (Finale)._**

* * *

.

.

"Hah?!"

Koko Ci tersentak keras di kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Ia menatap berkeliling, dan segera menyadari dirinya berada di mana. Stasiun TAPOPS telah hancur. Dan kini dirinya, beserta para penghuni markas para pelindung Power Sphera itu, tinggal sementara di Markas Tempur-A. Ini ruang istirahat pribadinya yang disediakan oleh pimpinan Markas Tempur-A untuknya.

Di depannya ada meja kayu kecil. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa berkas, sebuah komputer tablet, juga sebuah alat komunikasi miliknya.

Ah, ya ... Tadinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi keluarga BoBoiBoy di Bumi. Untuk mengabarkan bahwa anak itu terluka di dalam pertempuran melawan Kapten Besar Vargoba, dan belum sadarkan diri hingga detik ini.

"Ternyata yang tadi itu hanya mimpi," Koko Ci berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi mimpi itu mungkin menjadi nyata. Sangat mungkin.

Koko Ci menghela napas panjang. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang telah merekrut BoBoiBoy untuk bergabung dengan TAPOPS. Begitu pula Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Mereka semua memang pemuda-pemudi hebat yang pemberani. Namun, mereka juga masih anak-anak. Dialah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas diri mereka semua.

Kembali, napas panjang terhela. Koko Ci beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Sang Komandan TAPOPS berdiri sendirian di depan pintu ruangan itu dalam diam. Ruang medis di mana BoBoiBoy dirawat. Terakhir kali ia datang kemari baru beberapa jam yang lalu, dan anak itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman.

Sudah tiga hari terus seperti ini. Koko Ci bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang amat sangat, terutama dari kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy. Jangankan mereka yang punya hubungan akrab, dia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Bagaimana kalau ..._

Ah, tidak, tidak! Sebagai seorang pemimpin, mana boleh ia punya pikiran seperti itu. Kalau di tempat ini ada seseorang yang harus tetap kuat sekaligus menguatkan yang lain, maka orang itu adalah Komandan Koko Ci.

"Oh."

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang baru saja hendak dimasuki Koko Ci.

"Kapten Kaizo?" Sedikit heran Koko Ci ketika melihat Kaizo menghampirinya. "Kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan BoBoiBoy dan Laksamana Tarung," sang pemilik kuasa manipulasi energi menyahut lugas.

Koko Ci mengangguk maklum. Selain BoBoiBoy, hanya Laksamana Tarung yang mengalami luka berat di dalam pertempuran penentuan itu. Keduanya sama-sama masih 'tertidur' sampai saat ini.

Koko Ci tersentak. Itulah informasi terakhir yang diketahuinya.

"Apa mereka sudah ...?" sang Komandan bertanya penuh harap kepada Kaizo.

Namun, pemuda berbaju biru itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Koko Ci lagi, sedikit kecewa. Hatinya kembali dilanda perasaan tidak tenang.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan." Kaizo menatap pintu otomatis ruang medis yang tertutup rapat. "Fang juga kelihatannya sangat mencemaskan anak itu."

Koko Ci mengangkat sebelah alis. Dilihatnya Kaizo mendesah—sangat samar—setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat terakhir tadi dalam gumaman yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon diri, Komandan Koko Ci."

Kaizo berlalu, meninggalkan Koko Ci sendirian mematung di depan ruangan itu. Hanya beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya alien Kubulus bertubuh pendek itu memasuki ruangan.

Dia terbaring dengan tenang di sana. Tertidur panjang, di balik selimut berwarna kuning cerah. Sosok pahlawan yang masih sangat muda, yang baru saja menyelamatkan TAPOPS dari jurang kehancuran yang bisa jadi akan jauh melebihi hari ini.

BoBoiBoy.

Koko Ci mendekat. Diliriknya sejenak topi dino jingga di atas meja, tepat di samping ranjang. Topi yang biasanya selalu digunakan oleh pemiliknya dengan posisi lidah topi di belakang. Tanpa topi itu, kini bisa terlihat dengan jelas, sejumput rambut berwarna putih di antara rambut hitam BoBoiBoy yang tampak berantakan.

Koko Ci menghela napas dengan berat. Lagi. Dirinya, orang-orang di Markas Tempur-A, seluruh tenaga medis yang tersedia di tempat ini, sampai kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy, semuanya sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa.

Artinya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya untuk anak itu sekarang, kecuali satu hal.

Ya.

Dia harus melakukannya.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

"Tok Aba!"

Lelaki tua itu tersentak pelan, sementara ia menyadari dirinya baru saja termenung di balik meja _counter_ Kedai Kokotiam. Ia menatap ke depan, ke arah wanita paruh baya berkacamata yang barusan menegurnya.

Semua orang biasa memanggil wanita itu Aunty Yang. Ya, dia adalah ibu dari Ying.

"Atok baik-baik saja?" tanya Aunty Yang.

Tok Aba tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Pesan apa tadi?"

"Dua _Hot Chocolate Special._ Gulanya satu sendok saja."

"Siap!"

Tok Aba mengawasi ketika wanita bergaun polkadot terusan warna jingga, berpadu dengan _blazer_ ungu itu, menuju meja terdekat dari _counter._ Di sana sudah menunggu, seorang wanita anggun berhijab merah dan berpakaian cokelat terang. Tentu Tok Aba tahu siapa dia, yaitu Makcik Wawa, ibunda dari Yaya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, dua cangkir cokelat panas sudah diantarkan kepada sang pemesan.

"Tok Aba, apa sedang ada masalah?" tiba-tiba Makcik Wawa bertanya, sebelum Tok Aba berbalik kembali ke _counter._

"Eh?" Kening Tok Aba terangkat. "Tidak. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Sebab Tok Aba terlihat tidak sehat," Aunty Yang menyahut. "Sejak tadi sepertinya banyak melamun."

"Betul," dukung Makcik Wawa.

"Iya kah?" Tok Aba terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, tadi ... tiba-tiba dada Atok berdebar kencang. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini—"

"Wah! Itu gawat!" Aunty Yang menyela cepat.

Disambung Makcik Wawa dengan raut wajah cemas, "Atok sakit? Kami bisa antar ke klinik."

Tok Aba tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu."

Kedua wanita itu saling pandang. Heran, ketika Tok Aba tiba-tiba melepaskan pandang menerawang jauh.

"Atok sering teringat cucu Atok belakangan ini," katanya. "Rasanya tidak tenang."

"BoBoiBoy?" tanya Aunty Yang.

"Mungkin Atok kangen padanya?" tambah Makcik Wawa. "Saya bisa mengerti. Setiap hari saya juga kangen pada Yaya."

"Saya juga selalu merindukan Ying," sambung Aunty Yang. "Sedang apa ya, anak-anak itu? Kadang-kadang aku khawatir memikirkan putriku yang mungkin sedang berhadapan dengan bahaya."

"Ya, aku juga sama." Ibu Yaya beralih menatap Tok Aba. "Atok juga pasti sangat mencemaskan cucu satu-satunya. Iya, 'kan?"

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan risau!"

Seruan mendadak terdengar dari meja sebelah. Ketiga orang yang tengah bercakap itu spontan menoleh, dan mendapati pria berkumis serta berkulit hitam manis tengah duduk sendirian dengan secangkir cokelat panas di mejanya.

Ialah ayah Gopal, Pakcik Kumar, yang berkata dengan nada bangga, "Ada anandaku, Gopal, yang pasti akan melindungi anak-anak kalian yang lebih muda darinya."

Tok Aba tertawa kecil. "Nah, betul itu. Mereka pasti akan saling menjaga satu sama lain."

Aunty Yang dan Makcik Wawa kembali saling pandang, kali ini sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, saya tetap rindu sekali pada Gopal," Pakcik Kumar berkata lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kira-kira ... kapan mereka akan pulang lagi, ya?"

Tok Aba tersenyum sambil memandang ketiga pelanggannya penuh makna.

"Mudah-mudahan secepatnya."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Malam hari dalam empat hari terakhir ini selalu terasa menggelisahkan bagi Tok Aba. Sangat. Sedangkan pria tua itu sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa?

Tentu saja, ia sama dengan ibu Yaya dan Ying, juga ayah Gopal, selalu memikirkan anak-anaknya yang begitu jauh dari rumah. Menentang bahaya di ruang angkasa yang teramat luas dan dikelilingi kegelapan.

Sebelum Koko Ci datang merekrut anak-anak itu untuk bergabung dengan TAPOPS, mereka juga sudah sering berhadapan dengan bahaya. Sejak pertemuan dengan Ochobot, Power Sphera yang memberi mereka kekuatan super.

Dulu ada alien berkepala kotak, Adu Du, yang selalu membuat ulah demi mendapatkan cokelat, juga untuk merebut Ochobot. Kemudian, musuh datang silih berganti. Ejo Jo, sampai Bora Ra. Di masa-masa itu, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain selalu mempertaruhkan keselamatan mereka demi melindungi Pulau Rintis.

Terutama BoBoiBoy sendiri.

Tok Aba mendesah, sementara ia berdiam resah di dalam kamarnya. Dulu BoBoiBoy sering terluka, bahkan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan pingsan. Tak terhitung berapa kali Tok Aba merasa jantung tuanya mungkin takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi menahan kecemasan.

Namun, pada masa itu, setidaknya BoBoiBoy ada di sini. Di tempat yang bisa dilihatnya, bisa dijangkaunya. Di mana sang kakek masih bisa merawat cucunya ketika terluka. Bisa memeluknya ketika bersedih. Bisa mendukungnya ketika kehilangan arah.

Sekarang, semuanya berbeda. BoBoiBoy berada sangat jauh darinya. Tak bisa lagi diraihnya dengan mudah ke dalam pelukan, untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Hati kakek mana yang bisa 'baik-baik saja' dengan keadaan cucu kesayangannya yang seperti itu?

"BoBoiBoy ..."

Nyaris tanpa sadar, Tok Aba membisikkan nama sang cucu semata wayang. Sampai kemudian, orang tua itu tersentak. Tiba-tiba teringat, bahwa BoBoiBoy bukannya sama sekali 'tidak terjangkau' olehnya saat ini.

Ia pun bangkit, lantas mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil di samping ranjang. Sebuah alat komunikasi canggih yang pernah diberikan BoBoiBoy kepadanya.

Tok Aba tertawa kecil ketika membawa gawai berwarna putih itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Teringat kenangan di baliknya. Rasanya belum terlalu lama, BoBoiBoy kembali ke Bumi pada waktu Hari Raya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja BoBoiBoy berpecah lima di hadapan sang kakek.

 _"Pecah lima ini pasti mau dapat banyak uang fitrah Hari Raya, 'kan?"_

Saat itu Tok Aba berkomentar setengah bergurau. Kelima pecahan BoBoiBoy itu tertawa dan mengatakan ingin memberi hadiah juga untuk kakeknya yang setiap tahun memberikan uang Hari Raya.

Hari itu, Tok Aba mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah luar biasa dari cucunya. Ada batu kristal berharga pemberian BoBoiBoy Tanah. Sandal 'unik' dari planet Volcania pemberian Api. Kartu ucapan Hari Raya bergambar buatan sendiri dari BoBoiBoy dan teman-teman, yang diberikan oleh Angin. Sampai tanaman _alien_ pemberian Daun yang katanya pemakan lalat (walau menurut Tok Aba tumbuhan itu sepertinya bisa memakan orang).

Lalu, ada gawai canggih pemberian Petir ini. Katanya, supaya sang kakek bisa menghubungi dirinya dengan mudah setiap saat.

Sambil memandangi gawai itu, sekali lagi Tok Aba tersenyum lembut. Hatinya mendadak terharu dengan perhatian yang telah diberikan oleh cucunya. Anak itu tahu, dengan kepergiannya yang begitu jauh, tentu akan memberatkan hati sang kakek. Setidaknya, kakeknya akan lebih tenang bila bisa mendapatkan kabar dari cucu tercinta, bukan?

Entah kabar baik, atau sebaliknya.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

Alien hijau berkepala kotak itu menarik dan menghela napas dengan berat. Ekspresinya tersembunyi sempurna di balik kacamata hitam khasnya. Tak usah begitu pun, saat ini dia sudah kembali duduk sendirian di ruangan kecil tempatnya beristirahat.

Tak seorang pun akan melihat kegundahannya.

Sang Komandan menghela napas sekali lagi. Tidak bisa terus begini. Ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sebagai komandan, tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Hal yang seharusnya sudah dilakukan sejak awal.

Dengan kesiapan seperti itulah, Komandan Koko Ci mengaktifkan perangkat komunikasi portabel miliknya. Dia tahu, BoBoiBoy telah memberikan gawai canggih kepada kakeknya di Bumi, agar mereka tetap bisa berkomunikasi. Menghubungi orang tua itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan sekarang.

 _"Eh? Komandan Koko Ci?"_ sosok Tok Aba tampak kaget di seberang sana, begitu komunikasi tersambung. _"Kukira BoBoiBoy tadi. Aku baru saja berpikir untuk menghubunginya."_

Tok Aba tertawa lembut. Sementara, Komandan Koko Ci masih terdiam. Hatinya sungguh pedih. Kembali didera dilema.

Bagaimana ... Bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan hal seperti ini?

 _"Tapi ... tumben sekali Anda menghubungiku."_ Tok Aba tampak mengerutkan kening melalui tampilan hologram di perangkat milik sang komandan. _"Apa ada masalah?"_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Komandan Koko Ci tercekat. Kata-kata yang disusunnya sejak tadi di dalam hati, buyar seketika.

 _"Kenapa diam?"_ Tok Aba tampaknya mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Raut mukanya pun dihiasi cemas. _"Apa ... terjadi sesuatu pada cucuku?"_

Sang komandan tersentak. Mungkinkah Tok Aba di sana telah mendapatkan firasat atau semacamnya, sehingga bertanya seperti itu? Ya ... bisa saja. Tapi, apa pun itu, dia harus mengatakannya kepada Tok Aba.

Sekarang.

"Tok Aba ... maafkan saya ... harus mengabarkan ini," Komandan Koko Ci berkata tersendat melalui perangkat komunikasi yang terhubung kepada pria tua itu. "Cucu Anda ... BoBoiBoy ... terluka parah di dalam pertempuran. Dan saat ini ... dia ... masih koma ..."

Komandan Koko Ci tak mampu melanjutkan. Di layar hologram itu bisa dilihatnya wajah Tok Aba memucat. Sementara, tubuh renta sang pemiliknya mulai gemetar.

 _"BoBoiBoy ... cucuku ..."_

Kata-kata itu terucap lirih dalam getaran. Komandan Koko Ci telah siap menerima kemarahan, sebagaimana yang telah menghantui mimpi-mimpinya selama beberapa waktu terakhir. Memang sangat beralasan, bila segala kesedihan dan kemurkaan kini tertuju kepadanya.

Tetapi, tidak.

Kakek pemilik kedai cokelat di Bumi itu pada akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum. Seolah ingin menenangkan sang Komandan, walaupun gurat kesedihan masih tampak jelas di wajah tuanya.

 _"Tidak apa-apa."_ Suara Tok Aba masih bergetar, hanya sedikit membaik daripada sebelumnya. _"BoBoiBoy itu ... anak yang kuat. Cucuku pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

Komandan Koko Ci tertegun. Di tampilan hologram itu, Tok Aba masih mengulas senyum sendu, dengan mata yang jelas tampak berkaca-kaca.

Terpikir olehnya, mengapa kakek dari sang superhero elemental itu bisa demikian yakinnya? Dari mana datangnya kekuatan untuk tetap tabah itu? Intuisi? Ataukah ... dia hanya percaya kepada cucu satu-satunya?

Atau mungkin ... itu adalah sebuah harapan, dari seorang kakek yang tidak bisa berbuat lain, kecuali memberikan dukungan untuk cucunya tercinta. Mungkin dukungan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat BoBoiBoy bisa terus bertahan selama ini. Meski harus menghadapi bahaya dan penderitaan seperti apa pun.

Harapan dan doa.

Dalam hela napas samar, Komandan Koko Ci menyadari satu hal. Saat ini, dirinya pun hanya bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Tetap berharap dan percaya.

"Ya. BoBoiBoy pasti akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! :"D

Sudah lama juga sih, kepikiran soal ini setelah nonton episode Finale yang legendaris itu. X) *lebay*

Sebenarnya _fic_ ini pernah kuunggah di fesbuk, tapi masih berupa _drabble._ Ini versi panjangnya. Sekalian, ada _event_ **#AppreciationDay** (yang terinspirasi dari **Hari Ibu** tanggal 22 Desember), ya sudah, kupersembahkan _fic_ ini buat para orangtua di balik superhero kita.

Tadinya cuma Tok Aba dan Koko Ci yang mau kutulis. Tok Aba, sosok kakek sekaligus 'orangtua' bagi BoBoiBoy. Dan Koko Ci, yang selaku pimpinan TAPOPS, dialah sosok 'orangtua' bagi semua prajurit dan staffnya. Tapi pada akhirnya yang lain ikut dimunculkan sekalian, walau cuma sekilas. Kaizo juga ikutan nyempil~ uwu

Akhir kata, saya penasaran banget sama ortu BoBoiBoy, pliiiz~ X)  
/nak

Sekian, dan tetap semangat semuanyaaa~! \\(^o^)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **22.12.2018**


End file.
